thejusticeworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Unchou Kanu
Kan-u Unchou appears in two episodes to fight with Ryomou and Hakufu (including Hakufu's dragon-mode). Kanu's over-confidence led to her arm being broken by Ryomou. She then gets serious and beats off Ryomou using only her legs and still manages to win a second the fight against Hakufu while she was in her dragon state. Kanu was expected to win the toushi tournament before she unexpectedly forfeits after her fight against Hakufu. Animation-wise, this Kanu shows both her eyes, which is a totally different hairstyle/look compared to the manga and second season. The blade part of her weapon was never shown in the first series. The Seito school color also appears to be teal instead of blue. In Ikki Tousen Dragon Destiny, Kanu is similar to the manga version in terms of appearance. Like her predecessor in Romance of the Three Kingdoms, she is one of the pivotal characters in the events of the series, as she lives her destiny as Ryubi's protector and as one of the strongest toushi alive. Being the main character in this sequel, Kanu's invincibility was played down to make her character more believable; she wasn't portrayed as strong as compared to the manga and the first anime series. Kanu is less flirty, less confident, insecure, and her intentions towards Ryuubi are more obvious. She even admits her love for Ryuubi to Koukin. When she sides with Sousou and with Hakufu looking to challenge Sousou to a fight, Kanu accepts the fight on his behalf. She is seen with a new dark, yet still revealing costume, possibly acting as a metaphor for defecting to Kyosho's evil leader. However, Kanu's loyalty to Ryuubi doesn't shake nor does her superiority over other toushi (as Chou-un pointed out and later proven by Kanu herself when she broke free of her handcuffs under her own power, she could have just left Kyosho if she wanted to). She made it clear to Kakouton that she will kill Sousou if he attempts to assault Seito or harm Ryubi in anyway. She was told to leave Kyosho by Kakouton and she returned to her own school. However she takes Chou-un's advice to stay away from Ryubi, allowing Ryubi to blossom as Seito's leader. She returned at the Battle of Chibi to protect Ryubi. At the end of the series Kanu is still with Ryubi, as her guardian and close friend. A joke at the end has Ryubi recommending Kanu to read a book called Ikki Tousen. The book is meant to be Romance Of the Three Kingdoms, which the series is based on. She is the spiritual reincarnation of the Shu general Guan Yu. Descriptions A third-year student at Seito Academy and an A-ranked fighter. She wears a variation of her school's uniform, where her shirt only extends to her midriff section, and wears baggy socks, which are common aspects of the kogal and ganguro styles among Japanese schoolgirls. Believed to be the most feared and powerful fighter in the Kanto region, she carries the nearly invincible Blue Dragon Crescent Blade from her predecessor as well as the legendary sword Kusanagi, and also has an overwhelming amount of chi. She believes her destiny is to die protecting Ryubi. It is believed by many characters that Ryomou will one day kill her. She is presumed to be an old friend of Kakouton and Kakuka. Despite this, however, she seems to have taken an interest in Koukin (this happens only in the English manga, where it is not present in the original manga). She is eventually forced to side with Sousou and plan an attack on Nanyo in order to protect Ryubi from Kyosho's fighters, who would certainly be after her. When she surrenders, she is treated as a prisoner; she is handcuffed, beaten, and stripped of her clothing. When Ryubi submits the Gyokuji for Kanu's release, Kanu refuses to accept the offer and stays as a prisoner under her own will. Sousou respects Kanu's wishes and orders the Gyokuji to be returned to Seito. Kanu is able to break free from her handcuffs, clearly holding back while she was captive. She is now treated more fairly while being kept under Sousou's orders. In the first anime adaptation, Kanu only appears in two episodes to fight with Ryomou and Hakufu (including Hakufu's dragon mode), with Kanu's overconfidence led to her arm being broken by Ryomou. She then got serious and beats off Ryomou using only her legs and left arm, but still managed to win a second fight against Hakufu while she was in her dragon state. Kanu was expected to win the fighter's tournament before she unexpectedly forfeited after her fight against Hakufu. Animation-wise, this Kanu shows both her eyes, which is a totally different hairstyle/look compared to the manga and second season (she is not completely one-eyed in the second season, though; in a few brief scenes both eyes are shown). The blade part of her weapon was never shown in the first season, but is shown from the second season onwards. The Seito school color also appears to be teal instead of blue. In Dragon Destiny, Kanu is similar to her manga counterpart in terms of appearance. Like her predecessor in Romance of the Three Kingdoms, she is one of the pivotal characters in the events of the series, as she lives her destiny as Ryubi's protector and as one of the strongest fighters alive. Being the main character in this sequel, Kanu's invincibility was played down to make her character more believable; she wasn't portrayed as strong as compared to the manga and the first anime series. Kanu is less flirtatious, less confident, insecure, and her intentions towards Ryubi are more obvious. She even admits her love for Ryubi to Koukin. When she sides with Sousou and with Hakufu looking to challenge Sousou to a fight, Kanu accepts the fight on his behalf. She is seen with a new dark, yet still revealing costume, possibly acting as a metaphor for defecting to Kyosho's evil leader. However, Kanu's loyalty to Ryubi does not shake, nor does her superiority over other fighters (as Cho-un pointed out and later proven by Kanu herself when she broke free of her handcuffs under her own power, she could have just left Kyosho if she wanted to). She made it clear to Kakouton that she will kill Sousou if he attempts to assault Seito or harm Ryubi in any way. She was told to leave Kyosho by Kakouton and she returned to her own school. However she takes Cho-un's advice to stay away from Ryubi, allowing Ryubi to blossom as Seito's leader. She returned at the Battle of Red Cliffs to protect Ryubi. At the end of the series, Kanu is still with Ryubi, both as her guardian and close friend. A joke at the end has Ryubi recommending Kanu to read a book called Ikki Tousen. The book is meant to be Romance of the Three Kingdoms, in which the series is based on. In Great Guardians, she has finally came into terms with her feelings for Ryubi (who seems unaware), and often fantisizes about Ryubi doing intimate things with her on numerous occasions. Category:Character Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Girls Category:Fatale femme league Category:Allies Category:School Students Category:Panchira